1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile devices. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the present invention is directed to idle mode current drain optimization.
2. Description of Related Technology
Techniques to conserve battery life in mobile devices become increasingly important as mobile device use expands. Efficient battery usage corresponds directly to longer periods between battery charges, and improved transmission/reception capabilities. For this reason, battery life is one of the most salient contributors to overall product experience. Even so, battery components are typically the largest and heaviest components of a mobile device.
Moreover, newer telecommunications and mobile device technologies employ faster transfer speeds and larger displays which correspond to increased power consumption. For example, Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) based antenna technologies greatly improve radio link performance by providing multiple antennas; unfortunately each antenna may consume significant amounts of power. Similarly, large backlit Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), etc. provide significantly improved display capabilities over older types of displays, but consume more power as well. For this reason, improved methods and apparatus for reducing power consumption in all areas of mobile device design are needed.